Conclave:Convectrix
The Convectrix is a Corpus shotgun that uses two converging beams to slice enemies between them. It is researched from the Energy Lab in the Dojo and was released in . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *Alternate Fire spreads the beams outward and continuously sweeps back and forth, good for covering sides. *Large magazine size. *High ammo reserves. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of all shotguns. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Damage ramps up from 60% (primary fire)/80% (alt-fire) to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 60%/80% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 30 meters. *Does not deal full damage at the crosshair until both beams are aligned. Notes *The Convectrix fires two beams with a length of 25 meters from its twin emitters, which move into position when the fire button is held. If using primary fire, the beams are emitted at the sides and then converge into the center of aim; if using secondary fire, the beams begin from the center and then diverge outwards. **The beams will deal damage to any enemies and objects caught within their length. **Maximum beam divergence spread is affected by and , respectively narrowing and widening the beam's initial spread. **Using the secondary mode will cause the beams to start connected and spread out slowly, although using a massive increase of ammo as a result. *The weapon's listed damage is split between the two beams, thus each beam deals half of the listed damage, per second. *The most similar weapon to the Convectrix is the Phage, an Infested continuous shotgun weapon that also fires beams. The difference being the Convectrix only has two beams and the beams will automatically move toward the center of the reticle instead of having to use the zoom function like the Phage. *May also be compared to the Quanta and Quanta Vandal which are continuous fire laser rifles, or to the Flux Rifle, an earlier Corpus tech continuous slash focused laser rifle, or Spectra, a puncture focused Corpus tech secondary weapon. Tips *The Convectrix can use the mod to deal damage to enemies in range upon death. * can be used to increase the Convectrix's range. *Consider using to help regain ammo, especially in long duration mission types. * has no effect at all on the beams when they are combined. While it slightly increases the radius of its sweeping pattern, the weapon converges the beams fast enough that it's not noticeable. *The has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to focused melee weapons. This makes the a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Lato, Miter, Panthera and the Tigris Trivia *''Convectrix'' is likely derived from the word convex. A convex lens refracts multiple beams of parallel light to single focal point. This is similar to how the Convectrix works when the fire button is held, having two beams of energy converging to a single point. *May also refer to the words convene (v. to come together) or converge (v. to tend to meet in a point or line; incline toward each other, as lines that are not parallel.) which share similar origin and meaning. *When the beams are converged on an enemy, a singeing or burning sound can be heard, unique to the Convectrix. Media ConvectrixCodex.png|Convectrix in Codex. CONVECTRIX BUILD - Shotgun Beams Warframe Warframe - The Jordas Precept - Highlights Update 17.5 Bugs *Using the secondary fire mode will flash "540" as your reserve ammo count, regardless of how much reserve ammo you actually have. This bug is only visual and the ammo count returns to normal apon release. Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%) with the following exceptions: **Convectrix ***Primary fire starts at 60%. ***Alt fire starts at 80%. *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Convectrix Alt Fire beams now continuously sweep back and forth. *Fixed the Convectrix showing different Ammo types between fire modes. (Alt-fire is now using Shotgun shells like Primary fire) *Fixed Convectrix beams visually crossing each other. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 7 *Damage changed from 100 Physical per sec to 24 Physical per tick *Fire Rate increased from 3 to 12 *Status Chance changed from 25% per sec to 24% per tick of damage *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 18% *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x 2.2x *Range increased from 25m to 30m *Magazine size decreased from 90 to 70 *Max ammo increased from 450 to 700 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.4x }} See Also *Flux Rifle, a Corpus beam weapon that utilizes a single beam. de:Convectrix